Estupidos Uzumakis
by Aly Zama
Summary: Por que Naruto le había "robado" accidentalmente algo a Sasuke en el pasado y ahora Boruto repetía la historia con Sarada, pero esta vez los dos Uzumakis lo pagarían.


**ESTUPIDOS UZUMAKI**

-¿Así que te gusta Mitsuki?- Le pregunto Boruto a una molesta Sarada.

-¿Eh? ¿Eres tonto? El y yo solo somos amigos, al igual que tú y yo- Contesto en medio de balbuceos al tiempo que su enojo parecia aumentar -Deja de decir tonterías y ponte a entrenar con más atención-

-No quiero- Se quejo Boruto haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-Boruto… vine aquí porque dijiste que querías entrenar, además, papá llegara hoy y quiero ir a casa para recibirlo, antes de irse prometió que me daría unos pergaminos del…-

-Pues vete si tanto te fastidia entrenar conmigo-

-Boruto ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás actuando muy raro y eso es desde hace un par de días-

-Hmp…-

-Ts... Pareces un niño pequeño y me estas comenzando a aburrir…-

-Le prestas más atención a Mitsuki que a mí-

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de Sarada, ahora todo tenia sentido.

-¿Estás celoso?- Le pregunto con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? ¡ESTÁS LOCA!-

-¡Estás celoso! ¡Oh por kami-sama! ¡El gran Boruro Uzumaki está celoso de mi!-

-¡No lo estoy! Yo jamás te celaría-

-Entonces ¿Por qué dijiste que paso más tiempo con Mitsuki que contigo? ¿O estás celoso por acaparar todo el tiempo de Mitsuki?-

-¿Estás insinuando que me gusta Mitsuki? ¡NO SOY GAY!-

-Yo no dije eso, pero ¿Por qué estás tan celoso? Por qué es obvio que lo estas-

-Yo no estoy celoso y menos de… de ti- Tartamudeo al tiempo que en su rostro aparecía un leve sonrojo.

-Boruto ¡Estás sonrojado! Nee Boruto ¿Te gusto?-

La cara del rubio casi explota al escuchar la pregunta de la pelinegra, tanto que parecio imitar a su madre cuando estaba a lado de Naruto.

-Yo… yo… tu… Ni loco ¿Qué le vería a una neurótica, señorita perfecta e insoportable princesa Uchiha?-

-Je, si esas cosas te molestan de mi ¿Por qué te vez más rojo cuando lo dices?-

El rubio no soporto la mirada acusadora de la Uchiha y volteo para no seguir mirándola, los penentrantes ojos de la Uchiha eran demasiado como para ponerlo nervioso.

-Eres un cobarde Boruto, vamos acepta que te gusto-

-¡Tú no me gustas!-

-¿Eh? ¿A BORUTO LE GUSTA SARADA-CHAN?- Grito Naruto al llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

-¡Pa… Pa… ¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-¿Yo? Recuerda que te dije que hoy vendría a entrenar contigo… pero eso no importa; Sarada-chan ¿Por qué dijiste que Boruto gusta de ti?-

La pelinegra parpadeo un par de veces y con un poco de pena bajo el rostro.

-Yo... yo no dije eso Hokage-sama- Respondió mientras hacía círculos en la tierra con la punta de su pie derecho.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames tío Naruto? Bueno, ese no es el punto; Yo escuche bien y sé que dijiste que Boruto debía aceptar que le gustas; Hijo… ¿Es cierto que te gusta Sarada-chan?-

-Oi viejo, eso no es cierto a mi no me gusta Sarada ¿Quién se fijaría en ella si es una tabla?-

EL rostro de Naruto palideció al sentir el chakra de Sakura y de Sasuke detrás de él.

-¿Tabla? ¿Soy una tabla? ¡Boruto yo te mato!-

-Boruto… pídele una disculpa a Sarada-chan-

-¿Con que mi hija es una tabla eh?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Vamos Sakura-chan no te enojes, Boruto es un poco tonto-

-¿Tonto? ¡Es un idiota igual que tú! ¡De tal padre tal hijo!

El pequeño rubio se puso detrás de su padre mientras que Sarada activaba su sharingan preparándose para hacerlo picadillo.

-Boruto… Vamos a entrenar un rato…- Le ordeno Sasuke al pequeño Uzumaki con una retorcida sonrisa.

-Sasuke-sensei…- Trago con fuerza mientras imaginaba el infernal entrenamiento que el Uchiha le haría hacer- El viejo me dijo que salió temprano para entrenar conmigo-

-No, seré yo quien entrene a Boruto el día de hoy-Intervino Sakura volviéndose a tronar los nudillos.

-¿Con Sakura-san? No gracias…-

-No te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando mocoso-

.Oi Sakura-chan, tranquilízate un poco-

-Naruto ¿Quieres recordar como duelen mis puños?-

El séptimo Hokage dio un paso atrás mientras un sudor frió bajaba por su espalda.

-No por supuesto que no, vamos Teme di algo-

-¿Yo? Pero si yo también quiero darle una lección al mini dobe-

-Oi es suficiente, Lamento haber llamado tabla a Sarada aunque sea verdad-

La pelinegra no se contuvo más y tomo al rubio del cuello.

-Repítelo de nuevo idiota-

-No soy un idiota-

-Si lo eres... ¡Primero me reclamas que pasó mucho tiempo con Mitsuki como si fuera algo tuyo o si fueras mi dueño, es como quisieras decir que te gusto y ahora me dices tabla!-

-¿Gustar? ¿Qué los dos se gustan? ¡Jamás dejare que el hijo del dobe se quede con mi hija!-

-¡Papá cállate!-

-Oi Teme ¡Déjalos en paz!, si ellos lo quieren así, nosotros no podemos hacer nada, déjalos que se quieran-

-¡El no me gusta!-

-¡Ella no me gusta!-

-¡Mi hija está enamorada!- Grito Sakura mientras una lagrima dramática bajaba por su mejilla.

-Sakura… ¡No los alientes! ¡Si los Uchiha se mezclan con los Uzumakis nuestros descendientes serán idiotas!- Grito Sasuke completamente enojado e imaginandose a sus nietos rubios ojinegros.

-Teme ¡Los uzumakis no somos idiotas!-

-¡Sarada suéltame!-

-No lo haré-

-Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste Teme!-

-¡Jamás!-

Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a forcejear delante de donde estaban sus hijos, y no se darían por vencidos hasta que uno de los dos bandos cediera.

-¡Estupidos Uzumakis!-

-¡Uchihas!-

-¡Shanarooooooooooooooooo!- Grito Sakura haciendo temblar la tierra con su puño.

-¡waaa! ¡Sakura-chan!- Se quejo Naruto cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras Sasuke se hundía en un hueco que se había producido por el golpe.

-¡Sakura! Eso fue demasiado ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-

-¡Oh por kami! ¡Boruto y Sarada!-

A causa del pequeño temblor los dos se tambalearon cayendo uno sobre el otro provocando que "accidentalmente" sus bocas quedaran en contacto.

Naruto dejo salir una gran sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes shinobis de ese modo-¡Un beso!-

-¡Boruto idiota! ¡Ese fue mi primer beso!- Le reclamo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y tocando sus labios profanados.

-Yo… yo… ¡No me arrepiento de nada! ¡Me gustas Sarada!

-¡Tu mocoso! ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No dejare que toques otra vez a Sarada!-

-¿Por qué pelean si ustedes dos se besaron en la academa?- Dijo Kakashi con relativa calma al escuchar los gritos de sus antiguos alumnos

Sarada y Boruto miraron a sus respectivos padres al no saber a lo que se refería el sexto Hokage.

-¡Kakashi! ¡Eso fue un maldito accidente!- Gritaron los dos furiosos y apenados. -¿Y qué hace aquí?-

-¿Yo? Solo vine a ver quiénes eran los que hacían tanto escándalo-

-¡Mi papá es gay!- Grito Sarada conteniendo las lagrimas.

-¡No soy Gay! ¡Ni yo ni Naruto! ¡Demonios Kakashi, ese era un secreto!-

-El viejo y Sasuke-sensei… El viejo y Sasuke-sensei… El viejo y Sasuke-sensei… El viejo y Sasuke-sensei… ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-

-¡KA-KA-SHI!-

-Ok yo me voy- Huyo el peliblanco desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

-¡Mi papá es gay!- Volvió a gritar Sarada.- ¡Y Boruto robo mi primer beso!-

Sasuke ante el shock de las palabras de su hija activo el mangekyu sharingan eterno y en el otro el rinegan mientras que y Sarada se acomodaba los lentes dejando ver que por fin había despertado el mangekyo sharingan.

-¡ESTUPIDOS UZUMAKIS!-

-¡BORUTO CORRE POR TU VIDA!- Fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de salir huyendo de la ira de los Uchiha.

-Ah por kami, tendré que ir a despejar dos camillas al hospital- Se quejo Sakura caminando rumbo al hospicio.

….


End file.
